Daughter of the dark and night
by Janway989
Summary: Tamzin is left with a sense of foreboding and wishes to be safe which lands her in the arms of Nyx and Erubus. Fem/Harry
1. A Wish Come True

**1. A Wish Come True**

Tamzin was handed to Dumbledore by Hagrid whilst professor McGonagall stated that she didn't agree with Dumbledore's choice of placement for the child. Hagrid could agree but chose to follow his 'great leader' while being sad for the saviour of their world she knew nothing about. While Dumbledore just wanted an easily lead and complacent saviour under his thumb.

The Fates hated Dumbledore because he was a person who played in the sidelines and manipulated others into doing his dirty work resulting in either their death or madness. This time they ensured his plans to failure.

Tamzin woke with a sense of foreboding telling her that she was somewhere that could cause her harm and wish she was somewhere safe. With that she appeared in the front room of the house of Erebus and Nyx. Nyx was in the small front room of their house on Olympus. The sudden appearance of Tamzin caused Nyx to jump but she noticed the letter in Tamzin's hand so she gently pried it free and read it quickly.

Nyx gently picked up a calm but slightly confused Tamzin and decided to show Zeus king of the gods but also called upon Hecate and Hestia because she felt something more powerful than her slumbering inside the child.

**A/N sorry it is so short it is just a place setter. This is my first Fan Fic ever sorry if it sucks.**


	2. Quick Acceptance

**2. Quick Acceptance**

When Nyx had found everyone she showed them what it was that she had found.

"Its a mortal child called Tamzin and in a letter she had with her it explained that her parents were killed by a wizard who was evil and that the scar on her head is where his curse hit her." Said Nyx with a little formality she continued, "This is why I asked you here because she is magical, I want her to be part of the family and I would like to raise her on Olympus."

"So you want it to be an adoptive family?" asked Hestia and Zeus in unison.

"I would have to do old rituals." Hestia stated.

"Hecate could you help her harness her powers and keep them under control?" questioned Nyx.

"I dont think that would be a problem" stated Hecate in her matter of fact voice.

"Thank you, what do you think Erubus?" Nyx beleived that she could pull it off.

"I would love it." this earned him a kiss from his wife.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear still in an embrace. When Zeus cleared his throat they disentangled themselves, embarrassed, from each other.

"Very well, I grant you permission to raise the child on Olympus and to be taught by the Olympians and yourselves" stated Zeus in his completely formal voice.

"Thank you" Nyx said " I guess you want the whole Olympiad council there for the adoption ceremony"

"Yes I would like the whole council in attendance for the adoption" Zeus concluded.

With that the group dispersed to go back to their homes to get ready for the ceremony.

Before the ceremony everyone was frantic and excited that there was going to be a mortal who they would be able to teach and love as if she was an immortal child. This atmosphere caused a massive amount of happiness to be placed on the mortal world which was a jubilant place at the time of Tamzin's adoption. There were metallic banners strewn and wound around the pillars of the Temple of Adoption, curtesy of Hephaestus. There were fires placed on the floor giving the place a homely feel. Every inhabitant and the few people on the earth that were considered, by the gods, to be important were there. The main ritual was peformed by Hestia on the ritual stone of Adoption.

"Nyx, Erubus and Hecate I need your wrists." She said as she held the cutting ritual knife. Once their wrists were presented she cut them of Tamzins forehead on which the ichor fell. Once a drop from each god was on Tamzins forehead Hestia began the ritual of Adoption.

"Today I bond this child to whose blood on her head as mother, father, child and aunt and niece." Hestia chanted in the language of the gods and when she was finished a golden aura appeared first around Tamzin and her new parents Nyx and Erubus, then it appeared around Tamzin and her new aunt Hecate.

When the adoption celebration was finished Nyx and Erubus went home with a smiling child in their arms.

**A/N This was just to make sure you understood the situation that Tamzin would later be in and sorry it took so long to write i had my end of year tests.**


End file.
